Tes Untuk Klub Host
by Fei Mei
Summary: Tamaki galau (lagi)! Hal ini disebabkan pengunjung Klub Host yang ia dirikan berkurang drastis, bahkan sampai mereka sering menganggur! Untuk itu, Tamaki meminta Kyoya mencarikan soal-soal tes via internet utnuk mengetahui seberapa cocok mereka sebenarnya menjadi Host. Bagaimana hasil tes itu? ONESHOT.


Fei dateng ke fandom ini lagi! entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin fict ini aja #eaaa.

.

**Disclaimer**: Bisco Hatori

**.**

**.**

**Tes Untuk Klub Host**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika di Ruang Musik nomor tiga di SMA Ouran, seorang Suoh Tamaki sedang galau. Oh tunggu, memangnya kapan dia tidak galau? Maaf, abaikan kalimat barusan. Tapi sungguh, Tamaki sedang galau hari ini. Orang-orang bisa tahu kalau pemuda ini galau lewat sikapnya akan berjongkok di pojok ruangan sambil menanam jamur atau hanya memainkan ranting pohon. Kali ini rasa galaunya diekspresikan lewat menyorat-nyoret dinding ruangan itu. Tidak, ia tidak perlu takut akan dimarahi kepala sekolah –karena kepala sekolah SMA Ouran tak lain tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Kyoya, Haruhi, dan Mori tidak menanggapi kegalauan si 'raja'. Mereka bisa melihat Tamaki sedang dilanda galau, tetapi mereka tidak ingin repot-repot bertanya. Bagi mereka, pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi nyaris setiap harinya.

Sebaliknya, Honey dan si kembar selalu menghampiri Tamaki dan bertanya 'ada apa' pada pemuda itu, seperti saat ini.

"Tama-chan, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Honey sambil memasangkan wajah manisnya seperti biasa.

"Aku galau," jawab Tamaki singkat, sekarang ia sambil memasukkan ibu jari ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau itu kami juga tahu! Tapi galaunya itu kenapa?" tanya Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan.

"Klub Host sepi sekali akhir-akhir ini!" raung Tamaki. "Para gadis sudah tidak berdatangan lagi ke tempat ini!"

"Yaaahh…lihat dari sisi positifnya saja," ujar Kyoya, menepuk bahu pewaris tunggal perusahaan Suoh itu. "Tujuanmu membuat Klub Host ini kan untuk menyenangkan para gadis. Mungkin sekarang semua gadis sedang merasa senang, jadi tidak perlu datang kemari untuk menghibur diri."

"TIDAK! Pasti karena ada Klub Host lain yang wajahnya lebih tampan dariku!" isak Tamaki, lalu ia memegang kedua bahu Haruhi. "Haruhi! Katakan pada Otou-san! Apakah ada pria lain yang wajahnya lebih tampan dari otou-san mu ini, hah?!"

"Err…banyak," jawab Haruhi. Astaga, jawabanmu polos sekali, Haruhi. Ckckck.

Tamaki seketika itu langsung membatu, retak, dan hancur. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali lagi ke wujud manusianya, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita semua harus dites!" seru Tamaki.

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya si kembar bersamaan.

"Kita harus menjalani tes untuk membuktikan apakah kita layak menjadi host atau tidak!" ujar Tamaki yang matanya sudah berapi-api. "Tapi Haruhi tidak usah ikut, kan Haruhi perempuan…"

Dan Haruhi pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah senpai-nya itu.

"Tesnya bagaimana?" tanya Hikaru.

"Kyoya, carikan tes untuk Host lewat internet!" pinta Tamaki, dijawab anggukan kepala temannya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyoya sudah menemukan apa yang diminta ketua Klub Host Ouran, menge-print-nya, lalu memperbanyak sesuai dengan jumlah peserta tes.

"Hm? Kok Hikaru dan Kaoru kertasnya satu untuk berdua?" tanya Haruhi.

"Iya, karena dalam paket Klub kita, keduanya dihitung satu," jawab Kyoya.

Kemudian tes pun dimulai. Haruhi yang tidak mengikuti tes itu hanya melihat teman-temannya sweatdrop dan jawdrop saat membaca soal. Memangnya soalnya seperti apa, sih?

.

**Satu: Apakah tujuanmu bergabung di Klub Host ini?  
Tamaki**: Membuat para gadis tersenyum!  
**Kyoya**: Diajak Tamaki.  
**Mori**: Diajak Mitsukuni.  
**Honey**: Dihasut Tama-chan.  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Diajak Tamaki senpai.

**Dua: Apakah kamu senang berada di Klub Host?**  
**Tamaki**: YA!  
**Kyoya**: Biasa saja.  
**Mori**: Biasa saja.  
**Honey**: Ya!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: YA!

**Tiga: Apa yang paling kamu senangi di Klub Host?  
Tamaki**: Gadis-gadis yang tersenyum manis!  
**Kyoya**: Saat pendapatan klub melambung tinggi.  
**Mori**: Saat Mitsukuni senang.  
**Honey**: CAKE dan USA-CHAN!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Saat Haruhi memarahi Tamaki senpai.

**Empat: Siapa yang paling kamu sukai di klub?  
Tamaki**: Haruhi!  
**Kyoya**: Laptopku.  
**Mori**: Mitsukuni.  
**Honey**: Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Takashi, Hika-chan dan Kao-chan, Haru-chan, Usa-chan, dan kue!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Haruhi.

**Lima: Siapa yang paling TIDAK kamu sukai di klub?  
Tamaki**: Tidak ada!  
**Kyoya**: Tamaki.  
**Mori**: Tamaki.  
**Honey**: Tidak ada!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Tamaki.

**Enam: Apakah definisi Klub Host menurut kamu?  
Tamaki**: Keluarga! Aku sebagai ayah, Kyoya sebagai ibu, Mori senpai-Honey senpai-Hikaru-Kaoru adalah anak laki-lakiku, dan Haruhi adalah anak perempuanku yang sangat manis!  
**Kyoya**: Bisnis.  
**Mori**: …  
**Honey**: CAKE!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Entah, keluarga mungkin?

**Tujuh: Jika kamu HARUS mengeluarkan salah satu anggota dari klub, siapa yang akan kamu pilih?  
Tamaki**: …  
**Kyoya**: Tamaki.  
**Mori**: Tamaki.  
**Honey**: Tamaki.  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Tamaki senpai.

**Delapan: Apakah nilai tambah yang kau miliki sebagai seorang host?  
Tamaki**: Wajahku yang tampan!  
**Kyoya**: Koneksi dimana-mana.  
**Mori**: Suara mahalku.  
**Honey**: Usa-chan! Dan kue!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Wajah kembar kami!

**Sembilan: Menurutmu, apakah kamu layak menjadi host?  
Tamaki**: YA!  
**Kyoya**: Mungkin.  
**Mori**: Tidak.  
**Honey**: Bisa jadi!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Ya.

**Sepuluh: Berikut adalah pertanyaan mengenai pengetahuan umum. Apakah yang disebut Hufflepuff itu?  
Tamaki**: _What the hell is a Hufflepuff_?!  
**Kyoya**: Yang di Hogwarts itu bukan sih?  
**Mori**: _Hufflepuffs are particulary good finders_.  
**Honey**: Temennya Usa-chan!  
**Hikaru-Kaoru**: Pokemon!

.

Kemudian Kyoya mengumpulkan kelima kertas jawaban itu dan mengirimnya via pos. Keesokan harinya, Kyoya membawa sebuah amplop coklat ke dalam Ruang Musik nomor tiga itu. Pria tampan berkacamata itu berkata bahwa amplop itu berisi hasil tes mereka.

Tamaki langsung mebuka amplop tersebut dan pingsan ditambah kejang-kejang saat melihat isinya. Berlebihan banget sih, itu orang, baca hasilnya saja belum, baru lihat kertasnya saja sudah begitu. Ckckckck.

.

**HASIL TES: Apakah kamu cocok menjadi Host?**

**Hikaru-Kaoru **–Kamu 80% cocok menjadi Host! Dan perbanyaklah pengetahuan umummu, masakah Hufflepuff saja tidak tahu?

**Honey** –Kamu 40% cocok menjadi Host! Sayangnya, otakmu terlalu didominasi oleh 'Usa-chan' dan kue.

**Mori **–Kamu 60% cocok menjadi Host! Kamu harus lebih punya pendirian sendiri, jangan apa-apa tergantung Mitsukuni!

**Kyoya **–Kamu 50% cocok menjadi Host! Tolong kurangi pemikiran tentang bisnis. Pikirkanlah gadis-gadis, bukan uang apalagi laptop!

**Tamaki** –Kamu 70% cocok menjadi Host! Kurangi sifat narsis, nista, dan kemesumanmu. Kami turut berdukacita atas jawaban teman-temanmu pada soal nomor lima dan tujuh.

.

Wow, ternyata nilai tertinggi diraih oleh Hikaru dan Kaoru! Tetapi…siapa sih, yang membuat soal dan menilai jawaban mereka?

"Khukhukhukhukhu…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara seperti tawa seseorang terdengar dari belakang pintu. Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, dan Kaoru melirik pintu ruangan itu. Tamaki? Masih pingsan.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah sesosok pria yang selalu mengenakan jubah hitamnya kemana-mana. Ia adalah Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa senpai?" gumam Haruhi. "Ada apa?"

"Khukhukhu…Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kalian puas dengan hasil tes kalian yang sudah kunilai itu. Khukhukhu…" ujar Nekozawa.

"Eh? Yang membuat soal-soal ini…Nekozawa senpai?" tanya Tamaki yang ternyata sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Iya. Khukhukhu…" jawab Nekozawa.

Dan kemudian Tamaki pun pingsan lagi dengan mulut berbusa. Lalalala~~

.

.

FIN (hah?)

.

.

Oh wow, gaje banget fict ini ==  
BTW di fict ini OOC gak sih chara-chara-nya? Fei berusaha biar gak OOC sih… :/

REVIEW!


End file.
